


Talk Nerdy to Me

by Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz is smooth af, Fluff and Crack, Mild Smut, Pillow Talk, a sexy little shit that Jemma loves, basically Fitz being a little shit, hard M rating, mentions of both oral and vaginal sex, nerdy pick-up lines, post 3x18, seduction with science, the scene, using science as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness/pseuds/Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma imagined her and Fitz's first time together, it definitely did not take place in Bucharest after a harrowing mission.  Especially not with Fitz trying to seduce her with cheesy pick-up lines.  Post 3x18 crack/smut fic in which Fitz seduces Jemma with science and, much to Jemma's surprise, makes it incredibly hot...and exceptionally nerdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Nerdy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original idea of mine, but I also used a prompt from an anon that I received long ago for structure: "I NEED a fic describing FitzSimmons' first time from Jemma's POV (I'd like it to be very romantic, because they've been friends for 12 flipping years, right??). I'd absolutely love if you could write it."
> 
> Well anon, you got your wish. I can only hope you find excessive bantering and science pick-up lines to be incredibly romantic!

Jemma paced nervously around the hotel bedroom.  Where was he?  Mack had clearly stated that this would be the rendezvous point in the case that all hell broke loose, so why wasn't he here yet?

The clicking of her high heels against the wooden floor unnerved her even further.  She should have gone looking for him, damn it, even though Mack's logic had made sense at the time.  If Anon hadn't crushed their coms, they wouldn't be having this problem in the first place.  He could be dead or fatally injured, for all she knew.  If Hive had foiled their mission that easily, than Daisy and who knows how many other Inhumans must've followed him.

She turned sharply on her heel and stalked towards the back wall, letting out a frustrated groan.  Was this more evidence that they were cursed, that they were always torn apart as soon as they had sewn themselves back together?  There always seemed to be one force that attempted to push their relationship to the breaking point.  Or many forces conspiring together, possibly keeping a count, a scoreboard, on how many times Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons could be separated until their bond would break.

But it would never break, of course.  At least Jemma was confident in that aspect.

She squeezed her eyes shut and wrung out her hands.   _When Hive is finally defeated...we need a vacation.  We've experienced enough tragedy to last a lifetime._

Finally, she heard the door click open.  "Jemma?" Fitz called out.

She sighed in relief, though the worry continued to churn deep in her stomach.  "Where were you?" she demanded, striding hastily towards him.

Fitz shifted his grip on his bag, maneuvering it off his shoulder in one swift movement.  "Looking for you," he said, as if it was the most obvious excuse in the world.

"Well, I was at the rendezvous point like we discussed!"  Jemma threw her hands up in exasperation.

Fitz's eyes widened, then narrowed as he glanced around the room.  "Oh.  Where's Mack?"

"On the quinjet unloading the equipment," Jemma reassured him.  "Everything is fine."

Fitz used his free hand to rub the back of his neck.  His expression was weary, tinged with worry and…a hint of fear.  Jemma’s gaze fell on his collarbone, where the first inklings of bruises were starting to form. 

“Fitz…"  His level of exertion, characterized by forceful puffs of air and deep sighs, sent her heart catapulting into her throat.  "What happened?”

“Daisy,” he replied simply, lifting a scrutinizing eyebrow.  "You?“

Instead of skirting the question by fussing over his injuries, as she usually did, she pressed her lips into a straight line. "Hive.”  Her voice came out in barely a whisper.  "He tried to manipulate me by pretending to be Will.“

Jemma saw Fitz's fist clench around the keys in his hand and he exhaled forcefully, dropping the bag suddenly as he did so.  He fiddled with the keys for a second, stroking the tinted metal with his fingers– and despite the earlier happenings of their mission, she couldn’t help but imagine how gratifying his fingertips would feel pressed firmly in her flesh, his energy radiating through every particle of her being– and then tossed them aside.  "Well…we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Of course they did.  There was always so many feelings, so many unfinished conversations...

At least they had finished one today, Jemma reasoned.  No need to mourn those lost to the past anymore.  They were history, stored away in archives of painful memories, moments that neither of them would want to recount anytime soon.  Hive's portrayal of Will had shaken her to the core and she had fought desperately not to let her guilt over Will make her vulnerable in his eyes.  She was lucky Hive hadn't melted her into skin and bones right there and then.

Once she snapped herself out of her self-reflection, she was met with pools of sapphire, eyes that grounded her to the earth and sent her heart spiraling into a conniption at the same time.  How could one person have that much power, to make her feel stronger, yet weak at the knees, with just one look?  Suddenly, she was melting into him, lips colliding urgently as relief transformed into longing -- longing to feel the pulse of blood thrumming through his veins, the serum of life keeping him alive and conscious in this very moment.  Longing to physically _feel_ that he was here, holding her tenderly as she hastily discarded their jackets and maneuvered them expertly to the bed.

Finally, she was going to form the connection with Fitz -- the complete melding of body and soul that she never knew that she had desired before.

* * *

"Are you made of beryllium, gold, and titanium?”

The words were murmured against her lips, now swollen from the numerous kisses they had shared, but somehow she heard them loud and clear through the pleasurable fog that was currently overwhelming her senses. She froze underneath him. _What in the world…_

“…because you are Be-Au-Ti-Ful,” he finished, lifting his head slightly to meet her gaze. His eyes bore through her, tenderness clouding his bright blue irises, and he leaned back down to meet her mouth once more.

A snort made its way through their intertwined lips and they separated with a loud _pop!_ as Jemma pushed lightly against his shoulders. “Did you just…” She covered her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her giggling.

“Did I just, what?”

“Did you just try to seduce me with science?”

It didn’t take long for the tips of Fitz’s ears to flush a bright red. “Um…yes?”

Jemma removed her hand so he could see her toothy smile as she laughed loudly. “It-it worked before though, didn’t it?” He scratched a spot behind his ear and smiled back sheepishly.

“Do you know how many guys tried that line on me at the Academy?”

He looked at her expectantly. “A lot, I suppose?”

She wiggled her torso to weasel herself out from under him, leaning on her forearms so that their heads were at the same height. “It was the cheesiest line I’ve ever heard in my life!”

“I can do better, I swear!” Fitz claimed. Jemma raised an eyebrow at him, challenge evident in her expression. “That is, if you’ll give me another chance.”

She shook her head, amused, and allowed her head to loll back to the pillow. “Just come down here and kiss me, you daft, handsome man,” she demanded, pulling down forcefully on the back of his neck to press her eagerly-waiting lips against his.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Oh, hush!"

* * *

"I've thought of another one," Fitz interrupted once again, managing to peel his attention away from the creamy, bare skin of her chest.

Oh no.  If it was just as corny as the first time his attempt at "dirty talk" had been, that sensitive spot behind his left ear would become her next victim, seeing that he lost all ability to speak coherently from just the mere contact of her teeth there.  Who knew that despite ten years of knowing each other inside and out, she was still able to discover new and interesting facts about the specimen that was Leopold Fitz in just twenty minutes?  She had to admit, it was quite a pleasant finding.

Jemma quelled her frustration enough to give him another chance at redemption.  "Another one of what?"

He chuckled.  "It's a surprise."

She groaned as she tapped her toes against his bare calves, thankful for the freedom that removing her pinching high heels had given her.  As much as she liked teasing Fitz, she didn't always appreciate it when the situation flipped and she was on the receiving end.  "Just tell me!"

Fitz rested his chin on her rib cage, and the wry smile he flashed at her gave his intentions away.  "You have to tell me how badly you want to hear it first."

"The sooner you tell me, the sooner we can have sex."

The purposeful kick of her heels into the mattress, digging them deep into the puffy sheet to ricochet her hips against his, caused him to squeak and he recoiled as his eyes briefly rolled back into his head.  "O-ok, you make a convincing argument."

Jemma smiled triumphantly and waited for Fitz to retrieve his bearings.  After a few seconds, he contorted his face into his best attempt at feigning charm.  "Baby, you must be made of mica rock because you have perfect cleavage."

He pressed his lips gently to the tops of her breasts and Jemma snickered.  "Well, I can't argue with you about that.  Tell that to all the girls who teased me for being flat-chested in the past."

"Late-bloomer, eh?" Fitz teased.  "Well, waiting definitely paid off."  He continued to lavish her breasts with affection, and Jemma inhaled sharply, squirming helplessly beneath him.  "Yours is officially my favorite kind of cleavage."

"Do I get a medal for that?"

"Yes, I will weld one for you after this mission and you can hang it up in the lab for everyone to see."

"Ugh, Fitz!" She swiped a hand over his head, just barely grazing his scalp.  "You're certainly not getting a medal for 'Mastery of Pillow Talk' from me at this point."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, almost succeeding at looking hurt.

"If this was a seduction class, you would definitely be failing by now."

"I'll have you know, I've never failed anything in my life," Fitz huffed.

Jemma neglected to remind him that time he overslept for one of Professor Vaughn's exams and almost got a 0 under his "no written excuse, no exceptions" exam policy.  That would just kill the mood since he still cringed every time she brought the incident up.  "Then prove it," she challenged him.

Fitz chuckled and lifted himself off her chest.  "One thing you should know about me by now, Simmons:  I always come prepared."

Jemma snorted.  "Then why was I always the one studying all night while you kept bragging that 'true geniuses didn't need to study?'"

"Because sixteen-year-old me had his head in the clouds and thought that nubile young prodigies were _naturally_ smart," he replied.  "Anyway, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh really?"  Despite her determination for victory, she struggled to maintain her competitive composure as his lips took his time venturing down the middle of her stomach.  "Tricks that you magically conjured up within the span of the 24 hours since we kissed in quarantine?"

Ignoring her punch, he traced the black lace lining of the top of her underwear with the tip of his finger.  "If you were a concentration gradient," he mused, "I would go down on you."

All the oxygen  seemed to vanish from the air as Jemma suddenly was at a loss for words.  Her libido seemed to skyrocket exponentially and she shivered at the thought of what he was planning on doing to her next.  "Okay..."she drew out, gulping audibly as she watched him pull the flimsy fabric down her legs.  "I'll admit, that wasn't half bad."

"I'm not done yet."

Fitz sat back on his heels, tracing the contours of her hips down to her thighs, and Jemma repressed the urge to groan in her frustration.  If he was making her _this_ antsy with the softest of caresses with his nimble engineering fingers, god knows what he could accomplish in the bedroom.

But Jemma Simmons was a winner.  She had never failed at anything in her life.  And she wasn't going to let her boyfriend -- her attractive, smug, surprisingly smooth-talking boyfriend -- ruin that streak with cheesy pick-up lines.

The corner of said-boyfriend's lips perked up, and his eyes fixated on the apex of her thighs.  "I don't need neurons to stimulate your sensory system."

That one didn't hit her sweet spot, but the husky tone in his voice made the ache below that much more unbearable.  "How is this working?" she complained.  "I'm so turned on right now."

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again to see a wry Fitz smirking up at her.  "I haven't even gotten to the big finish yet."

Rolling her eyes, Jemma let out a breath.  Already he was getting a big head and there was little evidence of his prowess to begin with!  Suddenly, she gasped as Fitz started nipping at her thighs, working his way up to the areas that made her squirm the most.  " _Fitz_ ," she groaned, hoping that he would interpret her exclamation as annoyance and not as a term of sexual endearment.

"You must be calcium bicarbonate, because if you let me get you wet..."  He paused to gaze up at her, eyes twinkling with mischievous delight. "...then the reaction will be explosive."

Jemma didn't even have time to muster up a retort before his tongue slid through her folds and she emitted an involuntary moan.   _Huh_ , Jemma thought, allowing her eyes to roll back into her head.   _He wasn't wrong._

* * *

"So how am I doing so far?"

Jemma could barely hear him over the blood pounding through her ears.  "What?"

Fitz took one luck at her, a mess of sweaty limbs spread far and wide over the bed in the shape of a starfish, and chuckled.  "I think I got my answer."

The resulting annoyance fueled Jemma enough to hoist herself up on her forearms and flick his shoulder.  Fitz winced as her fingernail dug slightly into his skin.  "I'll give that a B.  Maybe a B+.  Your bedroom talk needs a little work."

Fitz gaped at her.  "Only a B?  I think your banshee-like scream at the end earned me _at least_ an A!"

Okay, it _was_ one of the best orgasms she had experienced in a long time, she'd admit that.  But never to Fitz's face.  If she ever did, the gloating would never stop.

Jemma rolled on her side and started undoing Fitz's belt.  He was certainly more than eager to help and she suppressed a laugh at the relief on his face as the last of his garments fell to the floor.  "Slow down there, sex machine.  We haven't even consummated yet!"

For the first time that evening, Fitz blushed.  Jemma couldn't tell if it was because he was embarrassed by his eagerness or about the fact that he was lying nude, sculpted out of pasty marble and scruff carved into his features, in front of her.  "Guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself, eh?"

"It's fine," Jemma replied.  She cradled his cheek in her hand and ran her thumb fondly over his stubble.  "I find it quite adorable, actually."

That earned her a shy smile, but it didn't last long as she leaned towards him, seductively pushing out her bottom lip while her hand slipped down to lightly stroke his shaft..  "Now you can have your way with me -"  Jemma batted her eyelashes innocently. " - _Doctor_."

She watched Fitz recoil in surprise, his eyes widening to the size of saucers, and a zing of triumph zipped through her as she threw him off his game.  She'll show him how it's done.

"You know, Jemma..."  He laid her down gently on the mattress, pressing his fingers gently into her hips.  "There's a common misconception about vectors in physics that no one really cares to acknowledge anymore."

"Do tell," she murmured. She relaxed into the mattress, briefly acknowledging how nicely the pillow cushioned her head, while Fitz positioned himself above her.  Her gaze remained fixated on his fingers, her impatience growing as he dragged them down her thighs, wasting precious minutes of their time teasing her to no end..  

"It's not the length of the vector that counts..."  He paused just inches away from her entrance.  "Although actually, it's still important given that the length of the vector determines its magnitude.  However, it all boils down to the application of the force."

With that, Fitz guided himself into her.  Jemma's back arched instinctively, her hips bucking slightly, silently urging him to delve deeper.  He leaned his forehead on her shoulder, and his breath puffed out against her dewy, flushed skin.  "The angle certainly factors into producing the optimal amount of force to overcome the coefficient of static friction..."  The simultaneous twist and thrust of his hips sent an inexplicable wave of pleasure through her body, and she let out a guttural whimper of want.  "And sure, the mass..."  His thrusts took on a steady pace, grunting at her walls tightening around him.  "- is important in determining the force in relation to the movement of an object."

By now, Jemma was too far gone in her ecstasy to even comprehend the metaphor, all helpless moans and dilated pupils and sharp nails sunk into the back of his neck and shoulder blade, but Fitz pressed on, though he even was starting to choke on his own words.  "A-and the acceleration-"

"Faster, Fitz," Jemma breathed.

"Right, ok.  The acceleration is what gives the vector direction, what forces the object to slow down or speed up -" As a demonstration, his hips catapulted forward to meet her desired pace.  "Until it reaches its final destination."

Jemma gasped.  "The event horizon!"

She could practically feel Fitz's eyebrows furrowing in her shoulder.  "Wait, what?  That's not even what I was -"

Her intent to groan came out instead as a half-strangled cry.  "Just kiss me!   _Now._ "

His kiss was hard and insistent, secure enough to strangle the moan that most certainly would've woken up the neighbors, if they had any that they knew of.  That was where Fitz promptly lost it, causing Jemma to lose it as well, and they both tumbled across the point of no return.

After the cleanup, Fitz slid under the covers behind her and she relaxed into him as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.  "Even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you," he whispered in her ear.

"Fitz, you made your point," she whispered back.  Her eyes struggled to stay open in the blurring light of the hotel room.  "You're good in bed.  End of discussion."

Jemma must've failed to hide the annoyance in her voice because his arm tightened around her chest and he nuzzled his nose in her hair.  "No.  I mean it.  I really, really do.  You're everything to me."

And when she couldn't defy the haze any longer, she dozed off smiling, wondering how in the world his presence had become so bewitching, plummeting her into a black hole of serenity, a relief that she had forgotten long ago.

* * *

When Jemma awoke, the lights were still casting their warm glow across the room.  She sneaked a glance out the window at the night sky, clear and inky black with a few stars discernible to the naked eye.  

"Fitz, what time is it?" she mumbled, burrowing herself further under the covers.  It definitely wasn’t the next day, thankfully.  Lord knows what kind of talk they would have gotten from both Mack and Coulson afterwards if that had been the case.

"A bit past midnight.  We uh -"  A slight blush entered his cheeks.  "We sort of conked out after all the action tonight.."

"Oh, the mission, yes," Jemma replied airily as the corners of her mouth perked up.  " _So_ exhausting."

Fitz shook his head, which was focused on the phone hovering above his lap, and bit back his own smile.  "You know what I mean."

"Has Mack called in to check on our status yet?"

She neglected to put emphasis on "status" because god knows what Mack thought they had been doing for the past few hours.  Most likely he had sensed the tension in the air earlier that evening and had decided to give them their space.

Obviously Fitz was thinking the same thing.  "Not exactly.  He just left a message saying that the fuel line sprang a leak and he had to spend some time fixing it.  Also said..." He squinted. "To 'take the rest of the night off.' I think he wanted to give us our, er...privacy."

Another wave of pink hit his cheeks and Jemma couldn't help but stare.  How was he so smooth and confident last night and now he couldn't even implicate their coital activities without turning the color of a tomato?  He was her Fitz, alright -- still the same timid, pasty boy she had met at the academy, just now with some additional benefits.  Very nice, symmetrical, well-formed benefits, she would even dare to specify.

"How did you know what to say half of the time?" she asked out of curiosity.  Fitz cocked his head to the side, almost resembling a confused puppy.  "I mean the 'seduction' portion of the evening," Jemma clarified.

Fitz shrugged and sunk into the pillow behind him, clearly a bit embarrassed.  "I looked some of them up online," he responded.  "Not recently, but when I was younger.  Some lines would appear on Valentine's cards people gave me at the Academy and Sci-Ops and I guess they stuck with me.  And after the whole talk about the event horizon..."  He scratched his cheek and flashed Jemma a weak grin.  "I thought you'd appreciate the effort."

"Aw."  Jemma scooted closer to him so she could peck him on the lips.  "That's sweet.  And I appreciate the gesture, obviously."

"Oh really?  I'd like to hear more about _that_."

She snorted, pulling away from him slightly.  Cocky Fitz was back again.  This time, she would throw him a bone.  First times usually rendered egos moderately vulnerable, especially for the male.  "A+, tens across the board.  Passed with flying colors.  You are truly a master of seduction," Jemma said, batting her eyes at him.

Fitz gave a mirthless laugh and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  "Aside from the sarcasm, I was hoping you would say that."

"In fact, I have one of my own."

Clearly thrown off, Fitz's eyebrows almost rose to the top of his forehead.  "Oh?"

Not bothering to wipe the devilish smirk off her face, Jemma beckoned Fitz to come closer.  "If I was a chloroplast," she murmured in his ear.  "I'd be good on your stem."

The reaction she got was a mixture of astonishment, delight, and a bit of bewilderment dancing across his face.  "I think you flipped that one around a bit," Fitz nit-picked, though the grin spreading from ear to ear betrayed him.

"Well, it's not my fault that the majority of pick-up lines are geared towards men!" Jemma protested.

Fitz tsked at her, as if she was a child who had done something particularly naughty.  "Your bedroom talk needs some work."

"Oh for god's sake, just let me ride your stem!" Jemma exclaimed.  She pounced on him without warning, muffling him with her desirous lips.

"Oooh, I love it when you talk nerdy to me," he purred against her, angling his head to catch a spot on the side on her neck between his teeth.

Jemma's eyes widened.  " _That's_ what it's called, what we've been doing this entire time?"

Fitz stopped mid-bite and stared at her, his jaw going slack.  "How in the world did you not know that?"

"I don't know, I just thought it was -"

"How was Jemma Simmons, top of the class at the Academy and conqueror of the hearts of male scientists everywhere, not even aware of this term?  I thought she knew _everything_!"

That earned him a _thwat_ on the shoulder.  "Just shut up and kiss me, _Leo_."

The buzzing of both their phones against the mattress was purposefully ignored as their game of seduction continued once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More drabbles and stories will be coming later this summer! 
> 
> Also...did anyone spot the New Girl quote? ;)


End file.
